Shattered
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Fuegos atificiales. Esos que nunca se olvidan y que algunas veces te llegan a quebrar. Boutiqueshipping.


**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no es mío.

**_Advertencias: _**¿En serio tengo que advertir? Pues, no lo haré B| Pienso que le quita emoción al fic .-.

Bueno, bueno, lo haré: Boutiqueshipping (SerenaxShauna/Xana). Yuri.

**_Nota inicial:_** Esta historia (no) participa del Bonus "Junkebox" del foro Dex. Holders del prof. Oak, cuyo link encontrarán en mi perfil :3

Recomiendo leer mientras escuchan Shattered, de Tradding Yesterday. Amo esa canción ¡La amo!

* * *

Bien, aquí va.

* * *

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado eso.

Nueve palabras que me destrozaron sin piedad alguna. Lo entendía, sabía que esa reacción estaba dentro del porcentaje mayor que representaba que me podía ir mal. Y así fue.

Luego, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia su casa. Noté su figura aun bajo el telón oscuro que nos regalaba el cielo. Tan perfecta, tan especial.

—Xana.

Volteó hacia mí.

Aquella mirada tan inocente y curiosa podía atraparte y no dejarte salir nunca. Sus ojos verdes se apropiaron de mi alma, haciendo que los vea incluso cuando no quiero.

—Perdón por haber dicho eso —continué.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer, un intento desesperado por aliviar el sentimiento de que eché todo a perder. Manotazos de ahogado.

Me miraba con una mezcla de lástima y enojo. Lo merecía.

Llevó una de sus manos a la cara, acariciándose la mejilla para evitar que lo que sería una lágrima resbalara más de lo debido.

Hice llorar a mi mejor amiga. Menos doloroso era que me atravesará una lanza y esto me causara una hemorragia permanente. Comprendí por qué dicen que el dolor intangible es peor que el físico.

—Creo... que lo mejor será que no nos veamos en un tiempo —dijo resistiéndose a quebrar su voz.

—Está bien.

Aparenté tranquilidad, solo la aparenté.

La peor memoria que se adhirió al álbum de malos recuerdos.

Aquel día quedamos en reunirnos con Beni y Trovato, aprovechando que las vacaciones estaban iniciando, en una cafetería de Pueblo Acuarela para conversar de cosas de la vida. No nos veíamos hace meses con ellos, ya que andaban ocupados en sus estudios. Ambos en la misma carrera, por lo que eran más afines. Xanay yo no, pero también éramos cercanas porque había una mínima distancia entre nuestras casas. Comentábamos además el intempestivo viaje de Kalm y una vez más, la todavía no conocida fecha de regreso.

Todo marchaba perfecto. Ella y yo caminábamos hacia nuestro pueblo natal regresando del encuentro, acompañándonos la una a la otra, como lo que éramos. Porque ella confiaba en mí, pero yo no. Era imposible darle órdenes a mi corazón, porque este no las acataba. Yo no confiaba en mí.

Con lo descuidada que soy, me torcí el tobillo al no notar una grada pequeña y nos obligué a parar y tomar asiento en un banquillo de piedra que apareció por allí. Me causaba molestia, por lo que intenté girar mi articulación tratando de que soportara el camino que faltaba hasta mi casa, donde mamá podría ayudarme a buscar una pomada. Me estaba quedando ciega... O simplemente me quedaba contemplándola tanto que no me fijaba en las cosas de mi alrededor.

Esa torcedura no fue el único descuido que cometí.

Ella estaba tan preocupada, tan cerca. Era tan difícil mantenerme calmada.

Y se lo solté. Adorné el contenido, pero el mensaje era el mismo.

_"Pensarás que es una estupidez, pero tengo ganas de besarte"._

Una patética frase que me costó todo lo que había ganado hasta el momento.

Un impulso de valentía que terminó de manera desastrosa: quebrándome.

Hoy morí y mañana estaré sangrando.

No volví a ser la misma.

* * *

_**Shattered**_

* * *

Tiempo después.

* * *

Abrí los ojos por la bulla que se estaba generando en la cocina y no por el habitual sonido del despertador, al que le bastaban unos minutos para sonar irónicamente. Una voz conocida que gritaban emocionada. Asociando conceptos, me coloqué las pantuflas y bajé las escaleras todavía frotándome los ojos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a mi madre hablando por teléfono con un tono más fuerte y alegre que cuando un sargento se dirige a sus soldados.

Con la mano que no sostenía el aparato, me indicó que el me acercara a ella y me pasó la llamada.

Cabe resaltar que no miraba con buena cara que gritara en la casa y por eso andaba media enojada.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Serena!

—¿Kalm?

* * *

La charla terminó para mí a las diez y media de la mañana cuando colgué, me alisté a toda prisa y cogí el bus que me llevaría a mi centro de estudios. Gastronomía y gestión culinaria. Lo sé, la mayoría dice que es algo fácil; esa gente es la que solo sabe hacer sopa instantánea. Mi carrera conllevaba cursos de matemática y economía. Un claro ejemplo era el trabajo que estaba haciendo, un presupuesto detallado de lo que sería una pastelería, mi proyecto final, mi título.

Iba con una sonrisa rara en el transporte. Kalm me había hecho el día y tenía la corazonada que todo me iba a ir bien.

Luego de la exposición me sentí la persona más feliz del planeta. Había conseguido el título por el que tanto había luchado los últimos años y entraba al círculo de los que participarían en la ceremonia de graduación el fin de semana.

_Que se joda todo el mundo._

Ya incluso me habían ofrecido trabajo en un restaurante cinco tenedores, me sentía fabulosa.

Cuando recibí las felicitaciones en casa, la cosa se puso mejor. Mamá, intuyendo que todo saldría a la perfección y, confiando ciegamente en mí, incluso compró pastel y quiso que llamara a algunos de mis compañeros de cocina para celebrar juntos. Me excusé diciendo que deberían estar celebrando por su cuenta y que era mejor no molestarlos.

—Y si llamas a Beni, Trovato o...

—No.

—Pero... Piensas invitarlos a lo del sábado ¿cierto?

—Creo que será suficiente con Kalm. Su regreso encaja perfectamente con la fecha y dijo que se conseguiría un traje.

—Serena, los demás también son tus amigos.

—No he dicho lo contrario.

Aunque quería explotar al no poder explicarle los motivos de mi alejamiento con ellos, me contuve. Me contuve y subí serena (lo sé, la redundancia da risa) a mi habitación.

Explicarlo es complicado, pero mi entorno se distorsionó mucho en los últimos dos años.

No volví a ver a los antes mencionados desde aquel día donde estúpidamente me torcí el tobillo. Recibí invitaciones para reencuentros, pero me hacía la de la vista gruesa y los pasaba por alto, al igual que algunas llamadas. Era muy inmadura y lo sigo siendo.

Mi manera de ver las cosas dio un giro inesperado. Ya no me preocupaba por intimar con alguien. Apenas me sabía el nombre de algunos de mi clase y solo interactúa a para los trabajos en grupo, perdí parte de lo que era.

Mi coraza se creó para no tener que repetir la historia que no debió contarse y nunca se contó.

Tuve un tiempo de odisea, una frecuente duda que se presentaba al pensar en un encuentro accidental. No pasó. Saber si esto fue por pura casualidad o no estaba fuera de mi condado. Era ella la que pidió que nos alejemos y yo respeté la decisión aunque estaba sufriendo como nunca. La máscara que llevaba sobre mi cara ayudó a no mortificar más el momento, pero luego de aquel rechazo corrí hasta casa. Me olvidé del dolor físico y me tiré sobre la cama a llorar en mi almohada. Luego, pagué las consecuencias y tuve que ir a clase con el tobillo vendado por más de una semana.

Para qué mentir. El no verla me hizo bien, me quité lo masoquista y continué con mi vida.

Solo fue un tropiezo. Podía levantarme y seguir caminando. Sin embargo ¿hacia dónde iba?

* * *

Un sábado que no olvidaré. Cuando ya me había puesto el vestido y los zapatos, Kalm no era el único que me esperaba bajo las escaleras.

Un chico de cabello naranja mal cortado y uno más robusto acompañaban a mi acompañante. Trovato y Beni reaparecieron en el teatro.

Y sí, busqué con la mirada a alguien más. Alguien que no estaba allí. No sabía si alegrarme, realmente.

Mamá los jaló para la foto incluso antes que nos saludáramos correctamente. La verdad me daba alegría verlos a los tres, no cambiaron en nada.

Un abrazo bastó para entender que no habían dejado de ser mis amigos. Claro, ellos no me dijeron que era mejor alejarnos por un tiempo. Ellos sí podían acercarse a Xana, no cometieron nada que se los impidiera.

—¿Fuiste tú o mamá? —comenté mirando a Kalm.

Y él solo sonrió.

—¿Vamos ya?

* * *

Palacio Cénit. Un lugar espléndido y lujoso, ideal para una reunión así de importante. Los coche llegaban con invitados en brillantes vestidos y elegantes trajes.

—Mi cabeza es muy chica para esa cosa.

—Concuerdo contigo ¿no pudiste encontrar uno más pequeño?

—¿Tú crees que seguiría usando este si hubiera uno más pequeño?

El gorro con copa cuadrada y plana me quedaba demasiado grande y al caminar, se tambaleaba. Pero tenía que usarla para la ceremonia, ya después hasta podía quemarla.

Kalm me ayudaba a no sentirme nerviosa. O bromeaba intentándolo.

—Venga. Quítate esa cosa y vamos a tomar aire.

Sin imaginar nada, lo seguí por las escaleras mientras un recuerdo venía a mí.

* * *

_—Oye... ¿Sabes una cosa?_

_La volteé a ver con curiosidad, era una chica mona que conocí cuando me mudé al pueblo, cuando apenas era una niña. Cabello revuelto y ojos verdes, amaba el color rosa tanto como escapar de casa a tener pequeñas aventuras. Como la vez en la que me jaló hasta ese lugar._

_—Me encantaría ser una de tus mejores amigas, Serena —continuó._

_Le sonreí y la tomé de la mano._

_El espectáculo comenzó. Miles de luces adornaban el cielo. Una gama completa de colores se mezclaba ante nuestros ojos y nosotros no hacíamos más que abrir la bolsa y emocionarnos al ver tal cosa. Sobre todo yo: era la primera vez que veía eso._

_—Estos fuegos artificiales los recordaré toda la vida ¡Porque los estoy viendo contigo!_

_Sus ojos se bañaron en chispa y los míos igual. Había ganado el primer recuerdo con la que sería mi mejor amiga._

_—Yo... ¡Yo también los recordaré!_

* * *

Diablos. Era una memoria no tan cromática, borrosa, oculta. Había olvidado completamente el hecho que en este mismo lugar ella y yo vimos los fuegos artificiales más conmemorativos de nuestra infancia. Ella y yo. La chica que me torturaba con su recuerdo volvía a aparecer.

Cuando quise dar marcha atrás ya era demasiado tarde. Delante de nosotros estaba el balcón con finos bordes de algún metal precioso y un cielo oscuro con una que otra estrella asomándose.

_Melancolía._

Respiré profundamente. Hoy era mi día y nada podía arruinarlo.

Kalm se apoyó en baranda, dándole la espalda y yo puse mis codos en ella. Miraba una escenificación de dos niñas jugando en el jardín, perdiéndose en los laberintos de arbustos. Las amigas perfectas.

Quizá no hubiera sido mala idea invitarla. Para empezar, no hubiera sido mala idea llamar personalmente a aquellos amigos oxidados.

—Dime una cosa... ¿También invitaste a Xana? —pregunté intentando sonar improvisada.

—Pues claro, es nuestra amiga.

Pronunciar su nombre hizo que mi pulso se saliera de control un poco.

—¿Te dijo que vendría?

_¿Esperanza?_

—No. Ella tenía una reunión familiar importante hoy, no podía venir.

_No, claro que no._

Era posible que haya mentido. Aunque el tiempo haya pasado, mi poca sutileza la seguía afectando. Por mi culpa no podía reunirse también con los demás.

—Ah.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarla, no la veo desde que me fui.

—Sí, supongo.

En ese momento se escuchó al maestro de ceremonias en el altavoz, convocando a los chefs para las formalidades de la graduación, que estaba por iniciarse. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se me había quitado lo irritada que estaba por el birrete.

—Puedo hacer tiempo, si necesitas estar aquí un rato más.

Asentí y Kalm bajó por las escaleras.

Un día tan genial para mí y a la vez tan... ¿Triste? No, no existían motivos para estarlo.

No hasta que saqué el teléfono y marqué el número que no tenía que marcar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo conservaba luego de la catástrofe. Fue como un reflejo involuntario.

El cielo se veía tan solitario y este me apreciaba de la misma forma.

Cinco timbrazos, los suficientes como para darse cuenta que era yo.

_Puede dejar su mensaje en la casilla de voz._

_..._

—Perdón.

* * *

—Y ahora, ante ustedes, Serena y su acompañante Kalm.

Una vez que mi amigo me dejara en mi asiento con una elegancia sacada de Narnia, regresó con los demás invitados. Digamos que tuve una buena entrada.

La ceremonia en sí fue muy rápida a mi parecer. Cambio de gorro por uno de chef, entrega de la diploma y las palabras emotivas de los profesores.

Comentaba con mi compañera del costado sobre la horrible corbata del presentador, mientras veía como mi madre intimidaba a mis amigos.

_Cena y fiesta._

Música a todo volumen, algo ajetreado para realizarse en un castillo. Pero las princesas y príncipes querías festejar a lo lindo que habían culminado con éxito los estudios. Algunos arrastrando cursos, pero graduados al fin y al cabo.

El ajetreo me asfixiaba. Era como ver a muchas personas haciendo la misma pegajosa y vergonzosa coreografía que, por supuesto, tú no sabías.

Llevaba un humor de perros. Falacias, paradojas y dolor, un dolor de una cicatriz abriéndose poco a poco nuevamente.

_Tiempo._

Ascendí a la segunda planta por las escaleras opuestas. La bulla se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero necesitaba recordar. No, no lo necesitaba.

Escalón por escalón, mi cabeza gacha observaba cada paso que daba.

Quería escapar de mi propia identidad y de paso, de ella.

Bastó alzar la mirada para darme cuenta que eso era imposible.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo ¿no?

_Aléjate, vete, no me hagas más daño._

Su vestimenta no encajaba con el acontecimiento, llevaba jeans y una sudadero rosa, además de deportivas. Estaba allí y no era producto de mi imaginación.

Juro que no sabía que postura tomar. La quería cerca de mi, ganas locas de... ¿De qué?

_¿En serio estaba pensando en cometer el mismo error?_

—Depende de ti.

Debía agregar algo más a la respuesta tan vacía que propiné.

—Pero, quiero que...

—Shh, ya va a empezar.

Me jaló por el corredor hasta llegar a aquel balcón tan extraño.

Un ruido en seco me alertó de lo que estaba por pasar.

Uno, dos, tres, luces en aquella noche especial. Figuras dibujadas en el cielo, decorando con brillo un paisaje que pocos conocían.

_Volvíamos a ser unas niñas._

Pero, yo ya perdí todo eso porque desvié mis sentimientos.

Xana a mi lado, haciendo que el tiempo retrocediera y logrando abrir la caja que contenía las cosas que decidí encerrar, todos esas contradicciones salieron disparadas haciendo que me estremezca e incluso quisiera llorar, mas, eso sí era una tontería.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Serena?

_No me apuñales más, por favor._

—Me encantaría ser una de tus mejores amigas —completó.

Amarillo, rojo, verde, anaranjado, era un momento único, un deja vú real.

—Nunca dejaste de serlo.

_¿Por qué mi corazón estaba quebrad y oprimido?_ Por su sonrisa, todo en comparación a la mía.

—Lo sé, pero...

No dejes el cuchillo allí y hagas como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Era una chica muy atrevida —solté con una sonrisa rota— Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

_No me hagas mentirte._

—En parte, pero eso fue lo que ocasionó que no... Que no nos viéramos por un tiempo.

_¿Eso o tu rechazo?_

—Perd...

—Ya escuché eso en tu mensaje, es suficiente de esas cosas por hoy. Solo olvídalo y sigamos con nuestras vidas ¿no? ¡Debes tener muchas cosas que contarme!

El sonido de los pirotécnicos cesó.

—La verdad, no mucho.

—¿Qué hay de Kalm? Me llamó diciendo que lo invitaste como tu pareja de graduación y que tenía que venir y bueno, pese a la fiesta que hay en mi casa y a mil cosas que ya no vale la pena mencionar, llegué.

Estaba emocionada. Nos recuperamos con una simple vista al pasado inocente.

Además, si ella podía hacer como si nada pasó ¿Por qué yo no?

Por sus actos, su emotividad... Porque yo en serio la amaba y sentía como mi pecho bailaba al ritmo de la melodía invisible que dejaba luego de cada gesto. Porque era capaz ese jugar conmigo entre el cielo y el infierno.

_Porque hoy volví a morir y mañana sangraré_, pero por decisión propia.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**_Nota final:_** Cuando tenía 3ds *llora salvajemente* Okno xD Pues, cuando lo tenía y jugaba Pokémon X, me quedé admirada con la insinuación que se hace al protagonista con Xana en la escena de los fuegos artificiales. Juro que la amé, fue tan... Inesperadamente hermosa que este shipping se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos ¿Y por qué yuri?

No lo sé, supongo que me pareció más tierno así .-.

También rindo honores a los chefs, porque algún día me casaré con uno xD

Una opinión nunca está de más ¿no? :3

Y ¡Participen del Bonus "Junkebox" del foro! Hay canciones muy bonitas para que escriban a partir de ellas un maravilloso fic xD

Eso es todo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
